Bond
by shikitsu
Summary: Pada akhirnya, mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama. / Trilogi dari Behind dan Back.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back!

"Aomine … Daiki?" "Ya, Aomine-_cchi_-mu." "Bahkan, kau kembali mengagumiku di saat kau kehilangan ingatan." "… 'Kembali?'"/ AoKise, KagaKuro, AU, sho-ai, typo(s), sinetronisme(?). / Trilogi dari Behind dan Back.

**Bond  
**-Trilogi dari Behind dan Back.

Kuroko no Basuke ©

Fujimaki Tadatoshi; I just own the fic.

**Rate** : T  
**Cast **: Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki, OC(s).  
**Genre** : Drama, family, (a bit) romance, and friendship.  
**Warnings** : Sho-ai, AU, OOC(?), typo(s), sinetronisme(?).

**a/n** : Entah. APA PULA YANG SAYA BUAT INI? KENAPA TIBA-TIBA GESER HALUAN DARI _ANGST_ KE DRAMA YANG BERNUANSA SINETRON INDONESIA BEGINI? HANYA TUHAN YANG TAHU. *dhuak*  
Sudahlah, dari pada saya terus berkicau(?), lebih baik Anda langsung membaca ceritanya. Hiks, dengan penuh rasa hormat saya ucapkan, silahkan membaca~

* * *

Chapter 1 : Welcome Back!

.

.

.

Burung berkicau dengan riang di bingkai jendela yang terbuat dari logam dingin dan bernuansa putih, senada dengan cat dan perabot dalam ruangan.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang terbaring di ranjang kecil yang terlihat nyaman tersebut mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, membiasakan cahaya yang menyerbu masuk dalam penglihatannya dan memberikan sensasi silau yang tak nyaman.

Sosok itu mencoba bangkit. Memaksa tubuhnya yang masih kaku dan otot-ototnya yang masih tegang. Menyandarkan punggungnya perlahan pada tembok di belakangnya, ia menghela nafas berat.

Beberapa waktu baginya untuk memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Walaupun tetap saja tak semua hal dapat ia ketahui. Utamanya, siapa dirinya sendiri?

"Astaga! _Mr_. Kise! Anda sudah sadar?" Wanita bersurai coklat gelap yang digulung rapi dan berpakaian serba putih menghampirinya dengan tatapan seolah takjub.

Sosok bersurai pirang dengan manik coklat madu yang disapa Kise itu hanya menoleh lemah tanpa minat. Membiarkan dirinya didorong untuk kembali berbaring. Matanya masih terus memperhatikan tindakan wanita itu yang tampak sibuk dengan peralatan elektronik disamping ranjangnya, lalu kemudian berlari keluar ruangan sambil tergopoh dan berpesan, "tolong Anda tenang dahulu di sini, _Mr. _Kise."

Kise melirik ke arah jendela, mengabaikan pintu yang sejurus tadi dibanting bersama dengan sosok wanita yang menghilang di baliknya. Burung mungil dengan bulu lebat yang terlihat lembut dan hangat bertengger, menatapnya seolah sedang memberikan sapaan "selamat pagi" padanya. Balasan singkat dari Kise dengan senyumnya membuat burung mungil tersebut berkicau keras, sedikit mengakibatkan telinga Kise terasa sakit. Namun, sekali lagi, Kise hanya tersenyum, seolah menganggap kicauan itu adalah luapan kegembiraan sang burung mungil—yah, entah untuk apa.

Bunyi pintu dibanting kembali terdengar. Kise melirik malas ke arahnya. Beberapa orang dengan jas berwarna putih masuk serta seorang wanita berumur sekitar 50 tahun. Wanita tersebut—yang berbeda dengan wanita yang pertama kali masuk tadi—berlari kearah Kise, kemudian memeluknya erat. Bulir air mata menetes mengaliri pipinya yang agak keriput, tanda usia. Kise tersenyum nyinyir. Ia merasa tak nyaman akan hal itu.

Kise mendorong bahu wanita yang memeluknya, menatap mata wanita itu yang sembab dan bergenang air mata.

"Ryouta, akhirnya kau sadar. Ibu… Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Tangan wanita itu terasa bergetar ketika kembali memeluk Kise.

"Ibu…?"

"Ya…?" Kise menatap tak mengerti dan was-was. Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya, menatap heran sosok pirang di hadapannya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Suaranya bergetar. "Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi, Dokter!" Nada suaranya meninggi dengan intonasi memerintah, menimbulkan suasana tegang dalam ruangan itu.

Seorang pria baruh baya—mungkin berusia sekitar 40 tahun—dengan setelan jas putih dan celana kain hitam maju ke samping ranjang Kise, mengamati sosok pirang itu _intens_, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas, dan berkata, "sepertinya, ia terkena _amnesia_."

.

.

.

Kise menatap setiap_ figure_ yang terlewati oleh mobil yang ia tumpangi dari kaca penumpang di sampingnya. Tatapannya kosong. Sekilas, ia seperti manekin model yang tampan dan… mati—tak memiliki jiwa.

Ibunya—menurut pengakuan yang bersangkutan—kini sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Tampak dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia sedang resah, tentu karena keadaan putra satu-satunya ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ryouta?"

"Hm." Kise mengangguk. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tak tahu siapa itu Ryouta, tapi ia merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya.

Mobil itu berhenti di tepi jalan, di depan sebuah apartemen. Setelah ibunya memberikan beberapa lembar uang dan mengeluarkan tas berisi pakaian dari dalam bagasi, mobil itu melesat meninggalkan mereka.

Kise membantu membawa tas berwarna biru tuanya ke dalam gedung apartemen tersebut, mengikuti langkah ibunya.

.

.

.

"Untuk malam ini, kita menginap di sini dahulu. Besok pagi kita akan pulang," ujar ibunya sembari menyambar tas yang Kise bawa dan meletakkannya di sudut kamar apartemen.

"Pulang?"

"Ya, pulang. Ke Jepang."

"Jepang?"

Wanita itu menatap Kise sedih. Bukan—ia tidak sedih untuk keharusan menjawab pertanyaan sepele seperti itu. Tapi, ia merasa sedih akan keadaan putranya yang cukup mengkhawatirkan tersebut. Wanita itu duduk di tepi kasur, menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya—_gesture_ yang memerintahkan Kise untuk duduk di situ. Kise menurutinya. Ketika Kise sudah pada posisinya, ibunya memulai kalimat panjangnya yang diawali helaan nafas yang terdengar sangat tabah.

"Namamu adalah Kise Ryouta. Kau dulunya seorang pilot—dua tahun yang lalu. Sebelum kemudian kau mengalami kecelakaan udara ketika penerbangan New York-Paris. Dua tahun kau koma, Ibu akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini sementara sampai kau sadar. Sampai saat ini, hingga akhirnya kau telah sadar." Bulir air mata kembali menetes. Kepala wanita itu tertunduk, pundaknya bergetar. "Tapi ternyata… Ah, sudahlah. Itu tak perlu dipikirkan, yan penting kau sudah sadar. Ya, 'kan?" Wanita itu mendongak, menatap Kise yang terdiam mendengarkan penjelasannya, tepat di mata, lalu tersenyum tegar.

Kise hanya diam. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan atau pun lakukan. Kise berinisiatif, mengulurkan kedua lengannya kemudian merengkuh sang ibu dalam dekapannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lekukan pundah ibunya sembari berkata, "Tenanglah, Bu… Aku ada disini."

Sungguh, mendengar kalimat seperti itu dari seorang anak, ibu mana yang tak akan menangis terharu karenanya?

.

.

.

Keesokan hari yang dijanjikan, ketika matahari telah melewati ambang batas 'siang', Kise beserta ibunya telah tiba di Jepang. Bahkan, saat ini ia sudah berbaring nyaman di ranjang kamarnya, yang kini tampak asing baginya.

Di perjalanan tadi, ibunya bercerita macam-macam, tentang ayah, masa kecilnya, profesi modelnya, saudara-saudara, kerabat-kerabat—yang sama sekali tak ia gubris nama-namanya—juga, kisah ketika ia masih menjadi pemain basket. Dan itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia anggap menarik dari cerita panjang-lebar ibunya, setelah soal keluarga.

"Ryouta, tolong tata bajumu di lemari, ya. Ibu akan memasak makan siang."

"Baik, _Kaa-cchi_~" Ibunya tersenyum mendengar panggilan itu. Bahkan, Kise memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang sama sebelum ia hilang ingatan walaupun sang ibu belum pernah mengatakannya.

.

.

.

"Yap, sudah semua! Barang-barangku banyak ya." Kise bergumam sebal sendiri sembari berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. Baju-bajunya telah ia keluarkan dalam tas dan pindahkan dalam lemari. Tetapi, ia belum mengecek saku-saku kecil pada tasnya.

Kise berjongkok, memeriksa saku kecil di bagian depan tasnya untuk kemudian menemukan sepucuk surat.

"Aomine … Daiki?"

.

.

.

"_Kaa_-_cchi_."

"Ada apa, Ryouta?"

"Aomine Daiki itu siapa?" Kise menunjukkan surat yang ditemukannya tadi pada ibunya setelah menghabiskan sepiring kare.

"Aomine-_kun_? Umm… Ia teman satu timmu saat SMP dulu di Teikou." Kise bergumam mengerti. Membolak-balik surat tersebut, kemudian membawanya ke kamar untuk kembali menyimpannya. Entah bagaimana, Kise tak ingin membacanya. Kise tak ingin mengetahui isinya disaat dirinya sendiri tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia tak ingin mengetahui apa yang mungkin bukan haknya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Dai-_chan_! Bangun!" Gadis bersurai pink menarik selimut yang menutupi sosok yang sedang tertidur pulas dibaliknya. Membuat tubuh itu tergeser cukup jauh dari posisinya semula dan hampir saja terjatur dari ranjangnya.

"Apa, Satsuki? Kau mengganggu tidurku." Pria dengan surai biru tua yang acak-acak menggapai bantal kapuk yang terlihat empuk di sebelah kepalanya untuk kemudian meletakkan bantal tersebut di atas wajahnya.

"Hei, lihat ini, Dai-_chan_!" Momoi Satsuki—gadis bersurai pink tersebut—menarik bantal yang menutupi wajah garang Aomine dan menyodorkan surat tersebut ke wajahnya dengan kasar. Sempat terdengar bunyi 'plak' dengan jelas karenanya, mungkin cukup sakit.

"Uph—apa ini, Satsuki?"

"Kau bisa baca sendiri, 'kan?"

Aomine mendengus kesal, kemudian memegang surat tersebut dan mengamati nama pengirimnya. Dan… sungguh, ia tahu betul, bahwa hari ini pekerjaannya akan cukup membosankan.

"Kalau nyawamu sudah terkumpul semua, cepatlah bersiap, Dai-_chan_!"

.

.

.

Mobil polisi tersebut melaju di jalanan Kanagawa pagi yang masih damai dan lengang. Matahari Nampak belum muncul dan terhalang oleh awan kelabu. Ya, cuaca tidak cukup cerah hari ini.

Aomine membawa mobilnya dengan konsentrasi kabur. Sebenarnya ia masih mengantuk karena seminggu kemarin ia kurang tidur akibat kerja lemburnya. Dan hari ini, ia ditugaskan untuk menjadi perwakilan dari distrik Tokyo dalam perundingan masalah kriminalitas politik di markas Kepolisian Kanagawa.

.

.

.

Tugas hari ini baru sempat diselesaikannya siang hari. Sehingga, terpaksa makan siangnya ia lakukan di salah satu restoran di tepi jalanan kota Kanagawa. Seusai menikmati _burger_ dan _cola_, Aomine melangkah keluar restoran dan disambut sapaan hujan deras yang datang tiba-tiba.

Aomine tak bisa apa-apa dengan mobil yang terparkir di seberang jalan, dan ia tak mau kebasahan saat kembali ke markasnya. Jadilah ia, berdiri menunggu di depan teras restoran burger tersebut.

Waktunya ia habiskan mengamati sekitar, ketika kebetulan ia menangkap sosok mencurigakan. Sesosok pria dengan _hoodie_ hitam yang sedang mendekati dua orang wanita yang berjalan bersama sambil bersenda gurau. Hingga kemudian pria tersebut mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai tas salah satu wanita yang berada di sisi kanan dan—seorang pria dengan rambut pirang tiba-tiba muncul dan memukulnya dari belakang.

"Yosh! Jangan coba-coba mencuri, ya! Itu perbuatan yang tak terpuji lho."

Kise… Ryouta.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

"Sama-sama. Itu hal biasa." Kise nyengir lebar dengan bangga, lalu meminum kopi hangatnya.

Mereka berdua kini berada di dalam kafe, tepat dimana aksi heroik Kise terjadi di depan jendela kacanya. Aomine menraktir Kise atas bantuannya beberapa menit yang lalu, sehingga polisi terdekat dapat segera meringkus tersangka dan mengamankannya.

"Um… Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu, Kise? Kau bahkan belum membalas suratku dan tiba-tiba kau ada disini… Aku—"

"—Surat?"

"… Eh, ya? Surat. Surat yang kukirim sekitar dua tahun yang lalu."

"Kau… Aomine Daiki-san?"

Aomine Daiki-san… Barusan Kise mengatakan 'Aomine Daiki-san' dan itu membuat Aomine merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ada apa denganmu, oi, Kise?" Aomine menyisipkan dengus herannya. "Apa-apaan panggilan itu?"

"Eh? Maksud Aomine-san?" Kise tampak benar-benar tak mengerti dan hal ini membuat Aomine semakin gemas saja padanya.

"Kemana panggilan khas untukku yang memalukan itu, heh?" Raut wajah Kise semakin bingung dan kali ini Aomine merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil padanya.

"Jadi… Apa benar ini Aomine Daiki-san? Aku… Maaf, aku tidak ingat." Kise tersenyum canggung sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tanda bingung.

"Kau… lupa padaku?"

"Ah, panjang ceritanya. Jadi, ini seperti… aku kehilangan ingatan sementara."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang, Aomine-_san_." Kise membungkuk dalam, berterima kasih atas tumpangan Aomine.

"Bukan apa-apa." Aomine menjawab ringan sembari tersenyum samar.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, Aomi—"

"—Aomine-_cchi_."

"Eh? Apa? Aomine-_cchi_?"

"Ya, Aomine-_cchi_-mu."

_Blush_! Kise menundukkan kepala, usaha untuk menutupi rona yang menjalar cepat ke seluruh wajahnya, yang membuat wajahnya kini tampak seperti kepiting rebus. Kata kepemilikan di belakang kalimat itu membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Boleh kita bertemu lagi?" Kise membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Kemudian, ia mengangguk setuju diiringi senyum puas Aomine. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

Kise menggenggam erat surat dari Aomine yang pagi tadi ditemukannya. Kini ia ragu. Bolehkah ia membukanya? Ia sudah tahu siapa itu Aomine Daiki, bagaimana rupanya, apa pekerjaannya, dan… dan… panggilan akrab darinya untuk Aomine sendiri.

Mengingat hal itu, wajah Kise bersemu kembali.

Bolehkah ia membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya? Ia ingin tahu. Mungkin ia dapat memahami sesuatu soal ini—atau mungkin ia dapat salah persepsi.

Yah, pemikiran tersebut membawa Kise kembali meletakkan suratnya. Ia merasa belum cukup tahu akan semua masa lalunya. Hanya kebetulan bertemu di jalan ketika ia sedang menikmati hujan bukanlah kejadian besar yang dapat menunujukkan padanya seluruh memorinya yang kini terpendam, ini hanyalah takdir kecil—ya, takdir.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah pertemuan mereka. Sabtu pagi yang cerah, pukul 8 pagi, Aomine sudah berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumah Kise. Kaos kelabu dengan jaket kulit hitam, celana_ jeans_ kebiruan, dan sepatu basket hitam membuatnya tampak seperti _bad-boy_.

"Maaf, aku tak tahu kau akan mengajakku keluar. Aku belum bersiap. Kau tak mau masuk dulu, Aomine-_san_?"

"Hm? Boleh."

Aomine mengikuti langkah Kise yang mengantarnya duduk di ruang tamu, menghidangkan teh hangat dan kue buatan rumah. Berbasa-basi sedikit tentang rencana mereka hari ini, kemudian pamit untuk bersiap-siap. Aomine mengangguk tanda setuju dan sosok Kise pun lenyap dibalik pintu ruang tengah.

Manik biru kelam Aomie menyusuri dinding ruang tamu yang penuh dengan foto-foto keluarga. Ada beberapa foto Kise kecil yang tampak sangat menggemaskan dan manis—seperti perempuan. Tanpa sadar sudut bibir Aomine tertarik, ia tersenyum lembut yang agak samar.

Hampir dua puluh menit berlalu dan Kise kembali muncul. Kaos putih yang dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak biru muda, celana kargo coklat muda, dan sepatu basket putih.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Aomine-_san_. Ayo berangkat." Aomine agak terhenyak, terkejut karena sedari tadi ia sibuk memandang Kise yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya tampil begitu menawan.

Aomine berdiri, bergumam meng-'iya'-kan, dan disusul cengiran Kise yang segera mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Kita akan kemana, Aomine-_san_?" Kise mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Aomine yang duduk di tepi jendela.

"Sudah kubilang, panggillah aku dengan Aomine-_cchi _seperti dulu."

"Ta-tapi…."

"Apa?"

"B-baiklah, Aomine-_cchi_." Kise tersenyum canggung, tetapi Aomine malah tersenyum lebar. Terpancar dari manik Aomine kalau ia begitu bahagia. Tangan kanannya yang besar mengacak gemas helai kuning Kise yang menjerit kesal. Hingga akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama, tak peduli para penumpang yang lain sedang memandang asing mereka.

.

.

.

Aomine dan Kise melangkah turun ketika sampai di halte tepat di hadapan restoran _burger_ berpapan nama 'MAJI BURGER' yang besar dan mencolok di pintu masuknya.

"Kita ke situ?" Aomine mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Kemudian Aomine menuntun tangan Kise menyeberangi jalan, membukakan pintu untuk mereka, dan menarik salah satu kursi untuk Kise duduk, kemudian dirinya sendiri.

Disaat seperti ini, entah kenapa… Kise merasa mereka seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Ada yang mau kaupesan? Kita sarapan dulu disini. Kemudian, aku ingin kita bermain _one-on-one_ lagi seperti dulu. Tak apa?" Aomine menatap mata Kise lembut, ucapannya penuh perhatian. Hal itu membuat Kise semakin merasa desir darah di kepalanya semakin cepat dan membuat wajahnya panas, juga ritme detak jantungnya yang makin berpacu dengan detik waktu.

"Um… Ya, boleh." Kise mengangkat kepalanya mantap dengan cengiran mentarinya seperti biasa. "Aku pesan yang sama seperti Aomine-_cchi _saja."

Beberapa menit kemudian, dua buah burger keju berukuran sedang dan jus jeruk telah habis ditangan masing-masing. Aomine membayar biayanya dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan di lapangan kecil sebuah taman bermain di ujung jalan.

.

.

.

"Aomine-_cchi_."

"Apa?"

"Kita tak membawa bola basket."

"… Ah, ya. Kau benar." Aomine mendudukkan dirinya di bangku panjang di tepi lapangan.

"Bagaimana kita akan bermain, eh?" Kise yang masih berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang mengomel pada Aomine dengan pipi yang digembungkan.

"Mau bermain bersama?" Sosok berambut biru muda tiba-tiba muncul di tengah pembicaraan mereka sembari mengulurkan bola basket yang dipegangnya.

"Woaaaa!" Spontan Aomine dan Kise mundur—mengambil jarak, karena terkejut akan kemunculan sosok tak diduga tersebut.

"Te-tetsu! Kenapa kau ada disini?" Aomine berkata dengan nada herannya.

"Dia bermain bersamaku."

"Kagami Taiga?"

Sosok yang disapa namanya tersenyum tersenyum lebar penuh percaya diri. Kagami merangkul pundak Kuroko Tetsuya—lelaki yang lebih pendek dengan rambut biru muda—dan berdiri disampingnya.

"_Doumo_, Kise-_kun_. Lama kita tak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kuroko membungkuk hormat pada Kise yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Huh. Yoa, Kise," sahut Kagami.

"Ma-maaf, kalian siapa ya?" Jawaban polos dari Kise tersebut sukses membuat kedua orang yang baru saja bergabung heran dan tak percaya.

.

.

.

"Tak kusangka, akan jadi seperti ini." Kuroko mengawali pembicaraan setelah Aomine bercerita panjang lebar apa yang terjadi, disertai beberapa tambahan penjelasan dari Kise.

"Hahaha… Ya, begitulah. Kukira semuanya pasti akan terkejut, 'kan? Kalau seseorang yang dulunya ceria dan hangat seperti matahari tiba-tiba seperti ini?" Aomine tertawa canggung. Tetapi, entah mengapa, Kise merasa wajahnya panas karena kalimat Aomine.

"Lagipula, kukira kalian sedang berkencan." Kalimat yang spontan keluar dari mulut Kagami membuat 'Si Biru' dan 'Si Kuning' tersebut agak salah tingkah.

"Kalian sendiri?" Aomine tak menghirau pernyataan (yang sedikit menyiratkan pertanyaan) dari Kagami.

"Ya, memang begitu. Kencan di hari Sabtu," imbuh Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah bersemu Kagami.

"A-ah, sudahlah. Ayo lanjutkan permainan kita, Kuroko!" Kagami bangkit dari duduknya, Kuroko mengangguk menanggapi ajakan kekasihnya. "Hoi, kalian, tak mau ikut?"

Kise dan Aomine berpandangan sejenak, kemudian menyeringai.

"Kau menantang? Baiklah, kuterima," ujar Aomine mantap lalu menggandeng tangan Kise, mengajaknya ke tengah lapangan.

.

.

.

"Maaf, Aomine-_cchi_! Gara-gara aku kita hampir kalah." Kise membungkuk dalam menyatakan rasa bersalahnya.

"Bukan salahmu, Kise. Aku paham kau belum terbiasa bermain kembali setelah terbaring dua tahun." Aomine mengulum senyum hangat, tangannya mengacak kepala kuning Kise, kemudian menyuruhnya berhenti membungkuk.

"Cih. Sial. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi." Kagami bergumam kesal. Ia melonggarkan kerah kaosnya dan menghabiskan setengah porsi air dari botol air minumnya.

"Aomine-_kun_ tak berubah sama sekali, tetap saja hebat."

"Kuroko, kau tak perlu memujinya."

"Hei, hei, sudahlah. Kau ingat? Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah diriku sendiri. Sudah pasti aku menang."

"Kutantang kau satu babak lagi! Mari _one-on-one_!"

"Hentikan, Kagami-_kun_. Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

"Huh."

"Minum, Aomine-_cchi_?" Kise mengulurkan botol air mineral kemasan, yang lalu diterima Aomine dengan senang hati.

"Ah? Terima kasih." Meneguknya beberapa kali, Aomine mengusap sisa bulir air pada mulutnya.

"Kukira… Kita dulu bermain basket seperti ini, begitu menyenangkan, ya?" Kise menengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba membayangkan bagaimana mereka bermain bersama dulu.

Kuroko dan Aomine sedikit terkejut dan terdiam beberapa saat, sampai Aomine bergumam, "ah ya…."

"Kita satu tim saat SMP, 'kan?" Kise mencoba memperkuat apa yang diketahuinya.

"Tidak denganku. Aku satu SMA dengan Kuroko," ujar Kagami enteng.

"Ah, begitu. Kalau Kuroko-_san_? Benar, 'kan?"

"Benar, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Ya, kita satu tim saat SMP."

"Dengan julukan… _Kiseki no Sedai_," tambah Aomine yang tatapannya menerawang ke angkasa.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's notes part 2:**

Ah… Ceritanya jadi terlalu panjang dan berbelit-belit, beneran serasa sinetron. OTL.

Lagi-lagi, saya bingung menentukan 2nd _genre_-nya… Ada yang mau memberi masukan? *le pundung*

Karena terlalu panjang, _fic_ ini saya jadikan beberapa _part_. Semua part sudah selesai diketik sih, jadi mungkin sudah bisa di-_update_ minggu depan. ;)

Sekian. _Review_, saran, pendapatan, kritik, ddan masukan semua diterima dengan senang hati!

_Doumo,_

Shiki


	2. Chapter 2 : Intermezzo

**Bond**

-Trilogi dari Behind dan Back.

Kuroko no Basuke ©

Fujimaki Tadatoshi; I just own the fic.

**Rate** : T  
**Cast **: Akashi Seijuuro, Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou, Momoi Satsuki, Murasakibara Atsushi, OC(s).  
**Genre** : Drama, romance, and friendship, etc.  
**Warnings** : Sho-ai, AU, OOC(?), typo(s), sinetronisme(?).

**a/n** : Maaf atas keterlambatan_ publish-_nya. Harusnya kemarin, ya? Tapi apa daya. _Writer-block_ menyerang dan saya sedang kalap dengan _project_ di dunia _utaite_. OTL. /abaikan/  
Terimakasih untuk Anda semua yang telah mendukung _fic_ ini ya!

_Saa_, langsung saja—_enjoy_~

* * *

Chapter 2 : Intermezzo

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas hari ini, Aomine-_cchi_."

"Ya, kau juga."

"Sampai bertemu lagi."

"Tunggu. A-apa… Kau sudah membaca suratku?"

"Ah? Belum. Hehe… Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Begitu… Ya sudah, tak apa. Bacalah ketika kau ingin saja."

"Hm? Baiklah."

Senyum Kise pun menutup perjumpaan mereka hari itu.

.

.

.

"_Aomine-_cchi_, aku—sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu-_ssu_."_

"_Kise? Ah, begitu. Maaf, aku tak bisa."_

"_Huh? Ahaha, sudah kukira. Maaf telah mengganggumu, Aomine-_cchi. Bai-bai-ssu_."_

_Kise berlari menjauh dari lokasi _gym_, membasuh wajahnya sejenak untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Pikirannya berpacu dengan gambaran kota yang akan disinggahinya minggu depan, Kanagawa._

.

.

.

Pukul 10 pagi di hari Minggu. Kise mengerjapkan matanya. Tidurnya agak kurang nyenyak. Ia merasa telah bermimpi sesuatu, namun ia lupa.

"Ryouta, kau sudah bangun? Sarapan sudah siap." Terdengar suara ibunya memanggil dari balik pintu.

"_Hai_', _Kaa_-_cchi_~"

Kise bangkit dari baringnya, menyingkap selimut tebal yang menghangatkannya semalaman. Saat Kise berdiri, sebuah benda terjatuh—surat itu.

.

.

.

"Kau masih belum membukanya?"

"Belum. Aku… merasa belum cukup tahu tentang masa laluku untuk mengetahui apa isi surat ini."

"Kenapa tak kau baca dulu? Kalau ada yang tak kau pahami, kau bisa bertanya pada Aomine-_kun_, 'kan?"

"Tapi…."

"Lagipula, mungkin saja isinya hal yang penting yang tak bisa Aomine utarakan padamu. Apalagi, itu surat yang dikirimnya dua tahun ketika kau masih koma." Ibunya tersenyum simpul saat mengucapkannya. Terdengar sedikit nada jahil dalam suaranya.

Kise merasa ada suatu perasaan aneh dalam dadanya tiba-tiba. Ia gugup. Kali ini, ia ingin sekali mengetahui apa isi surat itu berkat provokasi ibunya. Tapi—tapi, masih saja sedikit ketakutan tersisa dalam hatinya.

Otaknya berputar keras. Hingga akhirnya, ia memilih akan membukanya ketika Aomine berkunjung kerumahnya saja—langsung dihadapan Aomine.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian, hari Minggu. Aomine kembali berdiri di depan pagar rumah Kise. Kali ini, Kise sudah bersiap karena Aomine telah memberitahunya via _e-mail_ beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kali ini kemana, Aomine-_cchi_?"

"Teikou? Ada reuni _Kiseki no Sedai_."

"Baiklah~"

.

.

.

Ketika mereka telah sampai di halaman gym, belum ada seorang pun yang datang. Begitu pula sang kapten yang terkenal tepat waktu tersebut—Akashi Seijuuro. Wajar saja sih….

"Kita terlalu awal 30 menit, Aomine-_cchi_."

"Benar juga. Bagaimana kalau bermain _one-on-one_ dulu?"

"Boleh!"

Kise melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _gym_, tapi ketika melewati ambang pintu—memori dalam kepalanya seperti diaduk. Kepalanya pening dan tubuhnya terhuyung jatuh terduduk di lantai _gym, _membuat bunyi berdebam yang menggema di seluruh ruangan. Aomine yang berjalan lebih dulu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Kise yang menggenggam helaian rambutnya erat dengan ekspresi kesakitan.

"Kau tak apa, Kise? Ada apa?" Kepanikan Aomine membuatnya segera berlari menghampiri Kise dan menengadahkan wajah Kise, mencoba mencari apa yang salah padanya.

Kise masih saja mengerang kesakitan, tak menggubris pertanyaan Aomine.

"Mau kuantar ke rumah sakit?" Kali ini Kise menggeleng mantap. Kise menghela nafas berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tak menunjukkan rasa sakitnya lagi. "Apa yang terjadi?" sambung Aomine yang masih khawatir.

"Ada sesuatu… Yang barusan kuingat." Kise menatap Aomine tepat dimata. "Tapi tak begitu jelas apa."

Aomine mengarahkan tatapannya pada pintu dihadapannya. Mungkin—ya, mungkin, Ia tahu sebabnya.[1]

"Sudahlah, tak usah kaupikirkan," ujar Aomine sembari menepuk lembut kepala pirang Kise dan menuntunnya menuju kursi panjang di sudut ruangan, beristirahat sejenak.

.

.

.

"Masih ingin main _one-on-one_, Aomine-_cchi_?"

"Ya—"

"—sayangnya kami sudah datang, Daiki, Ryouta." Aomine dan Kise serempak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tampak lelaki dengan surai merahnya berjalan mendekat dengan dua orang lelaki yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Tundalah dulu rutinitas kalian, _nanodayo_." Lelaki dengan rambut hijau dan kacamata menimpali dengan dingin.

"Yo, Akashi, Midorima."

"Halo, Kise-_chin_ dan Aomine-_chin_." Sosok tinggi bersurai ungu dengan berbungkus-bungkus makanan ringan mengucap salam, masih dengan buncahan keripik kentang dalam mulutnya.

"Yo, Murasakibara."

"Uhm… Halo, Akashi-_san_? Murasakibara-_san_? Dan… Midorima-_san_?" Kise membungkuk sedikit, kemudian mengintip dari sudut matanya bagaimana ekspresi ketiga sosok dihadapannya ini. Ia takut kalau-kalau salah menyebut nama mereka berdua.

"_Tumben_. Kemana sapaan menggelikanmu itu, Ryouta?" Akashi bertanya penuh selidik. Kise melirik Aomine ragu, dan Aomine menghela nafas panjang karenanya.

.

.

.

"Aku mengerti." Akashi menunduk takzim atas keterangan Aomine.

"Ini bukan lelucon kalian, 'kan, _nanodayo_?" Kise menggeleng tegas. Aomine mendengus kesal.

"Jadi, Kise-_chin_ hilang ingatan?" Remah keripik turut keluar disela-sela ucapan Murasakibara.

"Begitulah." Kise hanya mengangguk membenarkan jawaban Aomine.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Sosok yang Kise kenal sebelumnya melangkah masuk, masih dengan kekasih yang ditemuinya tempo hari—Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Datang juga, Tetsuya."

"Maaf, aku juga mengajak Kagami-_kun_." Kagami yang berdiri disebelahnya hanya tersenyum canggung sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hm… Reuni kali ini tak terduga, ya." Akashi tersenyum simpul. "Sepertinya pesta penyambutanmu agak sedikit melenceng dari rencana, Ryouta."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"_Three-on-three_?" Aomine melayangkan kalimat tanyanya.

"Ya. Daiki, Tetsuya, dan Atsushi. Lalu, Ryouta, Kagami, dan Shintarou."

"Kombinasi macam apa ini?" Kagami bergumam kesal. "Kenapa aku harus dipisah tim dengan Kuroko?"

"… Tak ada alasan khusus. Fokuslah ke pertandingan, jangan pikirkan soal pribadi."

"Huh."

.

.

.

Sudah sewajarnya dalam permainan _three-on-three,_ pola _man-to-man deffense_ diterapkan. Akashi sudah menduga sejak awal pasti hasilnya jadi seperti ini: Aomine dengan Kise, Kuroko dengan Kagami, Murasakibara dengan Midorima. Kombinasi yang menarik. Namun, sebenarnya, ada satu perhitungannya yang meleset. Yaitu, tragedi hilang ingatan Kise.

Hal itu menyebabkan permainan Kise—yang memang sudah lama tak berktifitas seperti ini—tak bisa mengimbangi kekuatan sang mantan _Ace_ Teikou tersebut. Apalagi dengan butir memorinya yang hilang, Kise tak ingat kejadian dimana ia berhasil meniru gerakan Aomine dengan susah payah pada _final Interhigh_ lalu.

Sedangkan, Kagami dan Kuroko saling melawan dengan semangat. Keduanya seimbang. Hal yang sama berlaku pada Murasakibara yang berulangkali berhasil menghentikan _three-point shoot_ Midorima.

.

.

.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan telak tim Aomine. Perbedaan kekuatan yang begitu kontras akibat Kise—mungkin? Oh, tentu dengan gabungan cahaya dan bayangan yang dulu—Aomine dan Kuroko.

"Ah, maaf. Aku membuat tim kita kalah. Aku memang tak berguna deh." Kise nyengir miris. Midorima melangkah maju lalu menepuk kepalanya.

"Sudahlah. Ini karena kau tak membawa _headphone_ berwarna biru—_lucky item_-mu hari ini, _nanodayo_." Dan ucapan Midorima makin membuat Kise tak mengerti.

"Istirahat sejenak, Ryouta?" Akashi mengulurkan sebotol air minum pada Kise yang diterimanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Terimakasih."

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari beranjak petang. Aomine mengantar Kise pulang berjalan kaki dari halte yang berjarak cukup jauh dari rumah Kise.

Sisa waktu stelah pertandingan mereka habiskan dengan bernostalgia pada masa SMP dan SMA mereka. Dimana final Interhigh yang begitu mendebarkan kembali diungkit, membuat Kise sedikit mengerti bagaimana keadaan saat itu.

"Akashi-_cchi_ itu kapten yang hebat, ya!"

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Aomine-_cchi_ juga hebat!"

"Hm… Ya, aku tahu." Jawaban percaya diri Aomine membuat tawa mereka berdua menggelegak di udara.

"Aku jadi mengaggumimu deh," ucap Kise lirih. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya.

"… Aku juga tahu, Kise." Kise menatap wajah Aomine tak percaya. Kalimat Aomine barusan terdengar begitu dalam dan hangat. "Bahkan, kau kembali mengagumiku di saat kau kehilangan ingatan." Aomine menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "takdir senang sekali mempermainkan kita."

"Eh?" Kise terperangah. Ia—entah kenapa, merasa sesak akan ucapan Aomine barusan. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'kembali', Aomine-_cchi_?"

"Kembali—_kembali_ mengagumiku, sama seperti dulu."

.

.

.

* * *

[1] Jadi… untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan baca Behind. (dan saya dibakar hidup-hidup….)

Ya, itu adalah salah satu ingatan masa lalu Kise. Saat itu, Kise menyatakan perasaannya pada Aomine di ambang pintu_ gym_—yang kemudian ditolak Aomine. Hiks, sedih.

* * *

_**Author's note**_** :**

**Saya tak menyangka, awalnya saya hanya ingin membagi **_**fic **_**ini menjadi 2 **_**part**_**, tapi kok masih kepanjangan ya…. /**_**ming**_**/**

**Yasudahlah, c**_**hapter**_** 3 (_chap_ terakhir) di-**_**upload**_** minggu depan~**

**Untuk perbaikan ke depannya, **_**review**_**, saran, kritik, masukan, atau segala jenis tanggapan sangat dihargai. Terimakasih!**

_**Anyway**_**, selamat tahun baru masehi 2013! Semoga di tahun yang baru ini kita dapat menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi, bukan begitu? :D**

_**Doumo**_**,**

**Shiki**

* * *

**Balasan untuk _review_ Shicchi Kurokocchi yang akunnya tidak bisa dikirimi _PM_ (yang lainnya, saya balas _via PM_ya ;)) :**

Terimakasih~ Saya sangat senang kalau Anda suka. Ahh... padahal abalan gini. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi Anda, ya... ;u;  
Terimakasih juga sudah menunggu. Maaf, telat sehari dari jadwal update. OTL.  
Semoga suka... :'D


	3. Chapter 3 : I'm Home!

**Bond**

-Trilogi dari Behind dan Back.

**Kuroko no Basuke © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi; _I just own the fic._

**Rate** : T  
**Cast **: Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki, OC.  
**Genre** : Drama, romance, and friendship, etc.  
**Warnings** : Sho-ai, AU, OOC(?),_ typo_(s), sinetronisme(?).

* * *

Chapter 3 : I'm home!

.

.

.

_"Maaf, untuk saat itu. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu padamu. Tapi, kubilang maaf pun percuma, ya? Haha…." Manik Aomine menatap iris cokelat madu Kise yang berpendar dalam sinar metahari senja dalam-dalam. "Semoga ketika kau telah dapat mengingat semuanya, kau mau memaafkanku, Kise."_

Kise duduk termenung di sofa ruang tamunya. Ibunya berulang kali menanyakan "ada masalah?" padanya, tapi ia hanya menggeleng lemah dan kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya.

'Kira-kira … apa maksud ucapan Aomine-_cchi_ tadi, ya?' batinnya.

Aomine mengatakan sebuah paragraf yang cukup rumit untuk dicerna otaknya, lalu berbalik badan dan mengucap "_jaa_" sembari melambaikan tangan, kemudian berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

Berbulan-bulan Aomine tak lagi menghubungi Kise, dan Kise tak tahu harus berbuat apa. _E-mail_ yang dikirimnya belum berbalas, sedangkan ia tak tahu dimana alamatnya—tunggu, Ia tahu!

Kise membongkar laci meja belajarnya, mencoba menemukan surat dari Aomine. Ia yakin disitu tertulis sesuatu.

Ketemu. Meneliti halaman depan surat, ia menemukannya—alamat Aomine. Dengan segenap keyakinannya, Kise menyambar jaket yang tersampir di belakang pintu, lalu berlari keluar kamar.

"Mau kemana, Ryouta?"

"Ke rumah Aomine-_cchi_." Kise menyimpul tali sepatunya dengan tergesa-gesa, sehingga simpulnya terkesan tidak rapi. "Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati dijalan kalau begitu."

"_Hai'_!"

.

.

.

Ting tong!

Bel rumah sederhana tersebut berdentang nyaring. Kemudian terdengar sahutan "sebentar" yang feminim dari dalam rumah.

"Ya?" sosok wanita bersurai _pink _muncul membukakan pintu.

"Ah, maaf. Apa benar ini rumah Aomine-_cchi_?"

"Hm?" Wanita itu memperhatikan penampilan Kise. "Ki-_chan_?!"

.

.

.

"Maaf, Dai-_chan_ tidak ada di rumah. Mungkin sebentar lagi pulang. Ia sedang dinas keluar kota untuk beberapa hari." Wanita itu menghidangkan cokelat hangat dan kue-kue kering.

"Ah, begitu. Maaf, Anda siapanya Aomine-_cchi_, Nona?"

"Oh, iya! Hampir saja aku lupa kalau Ki-_chan_ hilang ingatan." Wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Namaku Momoi Satsuki, sahabat Dai-_chan_ sejak kecil. Aku juga manajer kalian saat di Teikou, lho."

"Manajer? Kenapa aku tidak melihat Momoi-_san_ saat reuni tempo hari, eh?"

"Ah, itu. Aku ada urusan mendadak, makanya tidak bisa hadir." Kise mengangguk paham.

"Kalau boleh tahu, Ki-_chan_ ada urusan apa dengan Dai-_chan_?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya khawatir kenapa ia tidak menghubungiku selama hampir satu bulan."

Momoi tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ponselnya tertinggal, mungkin karena itu ia tak dapat menghubungimu." Keping merah muda Momoi memperhatikan wajah tampan Kise dengan tatapan jahil. "Kau mengkhawatirkannya berselingkuh dengan wanita lain, Ki-_chan_?"

"A-apa? Tentu, tidak." Kise berusaha menahan rona wajahnya yang semakin menjadi. "Aku hanya khawatir akan keadaannya, yah maksudku—kesehatannya."

"Lagipula, kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkan soal percintaannya? Aku 'kan bukan kekasihnya," sambung Kise sembari mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, menghindari Momoi.

Momoi agak terkejut atas jawaban Kise, sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum. "Bukan, ya … mungkin lebih tepatnya, belum."

"Hah—?"

"—_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri yo_, Dai-_chan_~"

Aomine terlihat memasuki ruangan tengah dengan jas yang hanya tersampir di pundak dan dasi yang sudah dilonggarkan. Manik birunya membulat ketika mendapati seorang Kise Ryouta sedang duduk di sofa dalam rumahnya sembari memegang secangkir cokelat panas.

"Apa kabar, Aomine-_cchi_?"

"Ke-kenapa kau ada disini, Kise?"

"Tak apa, aku hanya khawatir akan keadaan Aomine-_cchi_," jawab Kise jujur dengan senyum lembutnya.

"A—apa-apaan alasanmu itu, huh? Kau pikir kau siapa?" Aomine yang salah tingkah, menjawab asal kalimat Kise. Entah mengapa, ribuan jarum seperti menusuk hati Kise saat ini. Kise membuka bibirnya, bersiap memulai kalimatnya yang terasa pedih.

"Ah … aku memang bukan siapa-siapanya Aomine-_cchi_ sih, maaf ya telah mengganggu kalian." Seulas senyum getir mengakhiri ucapannya. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Maaf ya, Momoi-_san_, Aomine-_san_." Sejenak Kise membungkuk, kemudian berlari keluar.

Aomine terpaku. Kejadian ini, menimbulkan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Seperti nostalgia akan sesuatu. Ya, tentu—kejadian saat ia menolak Kise karena kebodohannya sendiri. Untuk kedua kalinya, Aomine menghancurkan hati Kise. Sebelum dan bahkan saat ingatannya hilang sekalipun, Aomine selalu mengulangi memori pahitnya.

Masih merutuki diri, Momoi melempar jaket _hoodie_ pada Aomine.

"Kejar dia, _Dai-chan_. Semua belum terlambat."

"Kau benar."

.

.

.

"Bibi, apakah Kise sudah pulang?" Aomine Daiki dengan penampilan yang berantakan dan nafas tersengal-sengal akibat berlari dari _halte _hingga rumah Kise yang berjarak cukup jauh, bertanya dengan nada cemas ketika bertemu dengan ibunda Kise.

"Ryouta? Kukira dia pergi ke rumahmu, Aomine-_kun_?" Yang ditanya pun hanya menatap heran.

"Jadi dia belum sampai dirumah, ya?" Gelengan kepala ibu Kise menjawabnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Aomine-_kun_?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Kalau begitu saya permisi, Bi." Aomine membungkuk hormat, kemudian memutar badannya.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan. Kalau Kise sudah sampai, akan kusampaikan kalau kau mencarinya kemari nanti."

"Ya, terima kasih banyak, Bi," ujar Aomine sembari melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

'Kira-kira kemana perginya dia?' Aomine membatin ditengah kesibukannya mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan pertokoan sore-menjelang-malam hari yang ramai.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Kakinya membawanya kemari—ke pertokoan dimana mereka kembali bertemu. Aomine masih saja menelusuri jalanan padat manusia itu dengan iris biru kelamnya yang memancarkan kecemasan.

Eh?

Tunggu—barusan sepertinya Aomine menangkap sosok yang tak asing baginya. Kuroko Tetsuya—dan Kise Ryouta!

"Oi, Kise!" Tanpa banyak pikir, Aomine berlari menghampiri mereka. Menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Hm, Aomine-_kun_." Aomine memandang Kuroko sekilas. "Ada apa kemari? Kukira baru saja Aomine-_kun _membuat Kise-_kun_ menangis?" Tatapan penuh merendahkan Kuroko yang tanpa emosi dan kalimat yang baru saja dikatakannya membuat Aomine tertegun.

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu! Aku—aku minta maaf, Kise." Aomine menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, Aomine-_san_. Toh memang hal itu benar." Kise menepuk pundak Aomine, memintanya kembali tegak.

Lagi, Kise memangilnya Aomine-_san_. Kali ini, Aomine hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

"Boleh aku meminta waktumu sebentar?" Kise berpandangan dengan Kuroko sejenak, sebelum Kuroko mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Baiklah. Sebentar saja."

.

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu merasakan kenangan pahit seperti masa lalu. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud berkata demikian. Saat itu, aku hanya malu—jadi, aku… aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana."

_'Aomine-_cchi _salah tingkah?'_

"Lagipula, kau bukanlah orang yang tak punya arti apa-apa bagiku." Aomine menatap manik coklat muda Kise _intens_. "Aku menyukaimu—sejak dulu."

Deg.

"A—apa?"

"Ya, sejak dulu. Sejak SMP, aku sudah menyukaimu. Bahkan sebelum kau menyatakan perasaan padaku, sebelum aku menolakmu, sebelum kau pindah ke Kanagawa, sebelum kita bertanding dengan sengit di _final Interhigh_, sebelum masa SMA berakhir dan kau pergi entah kemana."

"Aomine-_cchi_…."

"Sebelum kau menjadi pilot dan mengalami kecelakaan itu, sebelum kau lupa ingatan seperti sekarang."

"…."

"Maaf, aku kembali menyakitimu. Bukan maksudku untuk menolakmu saat SMP, hanya saja… aku merasa akan menjadi pengganggu bila harus menjadi kekasihmu. Yah, kau tahu kan, popularitasmu saat jadi model? Bagaimana jadinya kalau saja aku bertindak bodoh—"

"Tindakanmu cukup bodoh, Ahomine-_cchi_." Kedua manik coklat madunya mulai tergenang air mata. Ia mendekap Aomine dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dada bidang Aomine. "Aku tak mungkin berpikir seperti itu-_ssu_."

"Tapi, hubungan 'seperti itu'…."

"Peduli apa? Aku tetap saja menyukaimu walau begitu, Ahomine-_cchi_." Kise menatap wajah Aomine dengan senyum lebar. "Kau tahu? Aku bersyukur kau mau jujur padaku. Walaupun memang sempat sakit, tapi rasanya kini aku lega, Aomine-_cchi_."

"Eh—"

"Ya, jadi? Apakah kelanjutan dari semua ini-_ssu_?"

"Hah—"

"Apakah kau hanya ingin berbicara panjang lebar begitu saja, Aomine-_cchi_? Tak adakah hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan-_ssu_?"

"Tung—"

"Sama sekali tidak berubah. Selalu saja tidak romantis-_ssu ne_~"

"Kise—?"

"Ya? Aku ingin pulang kalau kau tak ada urusan lagi-_ssu_."

"Ingatanmu—?"

"Hm? Oh! Benar! Ingatanku sudah pulih-_ssu_~ Tapi belum sepenuhnya-_ssu_."

"Hah?"

"Coba kau cium aku-_ssu_. Pasti, aku langsung sembuh dari _amnesia_ ini-_ssu_~"

"Hmph—ahaha… dasar bodoh. Kalau begitu kemarilah, aku akan memulihkanmu."

"_Yo_-_ssu_~"

.

.

.

"Siapa sangka, ingatan Kise-_kun_ dapat kembali karena pernyataan Aomine-_kun_?" Kuroko tersenyum lembut disamping Kagami. Mereka sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang berseberangan langsung dengan tempat Aomine dan Kise berbincang.

"Yah... Mungkin memang seharusnya begitu. Akhir yang bahagia."

"Omong-omong, Kagami-_kun_. Kau harus diet." Kuroko menatap tumpukan sampah pembungkus burger yang telah dilahap habis oleh Kagami.

"Hah, apa?"

"Aku selalu merasa keberatan saat kau tindih tahu."

"Itu kan masalahmu, Kuroko. Kalau begitu, gemukkan badanmu!"

"Kagami-_kun_ serius berkata begitu?" Pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat Kagami membayangkan Kuroko dalam versi berlebih berat badan dan sontak membuat bulu romanya berdiri.

"… Ah. Tidak. Baiklah, aku yang akan berdiet." Kuroko tersenyum simpul atas balasan Kagami. Lalu mereka kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada sepasang kekasih yang aling menautkan bibir mereka di bawah sinar rembulan.

.

.

Benar-benar akhir yang bahagia.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Author's notes_**** #1 :**

Jadi, _trilogy_ ini akhirnya tamat. Wah, saya merasa kesepian…. :'D /apadeh/

Saya sudah kapok bikin _fic multichapter_. OTL. Rasanya bingung banget buat nentuin 'perlu dikasih detail atau tidak.' Kalau dikasih jadinya kepanjangan dan njelimet(?). Kalau ga, kok rasanya hambar(?).

AAAA—OOC SEKALI. /harakiri/ /heh/

_Btw_, selama 3 _chapter_, saya tidak sadar kalau salah memasukkan_ rate_. OTL.  
Di deskripsi FFn saya masukkan ke K+ tapi di _warn_ _fic_ saya tulis T. OTL;;  
/le rubah ke T/ /duk/

**Balasan review untuk Shicchi Kurokocchi **(yang lain sudah saya _PM_ ya!) **:**

Iya, dong. Begitu-begitu, Akashi itu manusia :') fansnya Akashi /shot/  
Syukurlah kalau suka... Sekali-kali, dia butuh di bagus-bagusin dikit _image-_nya ww /duk/  
Sudah di-_update_ ya ;)  
Terimakasih atas _review_ dan dukungannya~

* * *

**OMAKE.**

**THAT LETTER.**

"Yang ini juga dibawa, Kise?" Aomine menunjuk lemari kayu kecil di sudut ruangan.

"Ah, iya. Tolong kau angkat ya, Daiki-_cchi_. Sebelum itu, kau pindahkan dulu isinya ke dalam kardus di sana." Kise menimpali sembari menunjuk kardus berukuran sebesar kardus televisi 14 inch di sebelah pintu.

"Ah … merepotkan," keluh Aomine. Ia membuka lemari itu dan memulai mengeluarkan isinya. Lemari itu penuh dengan dokumen-dokumen penting, seperti : sertifikat, piagam-piagam, dan… surat beramplop kuning yang terlihat kusam.

"I—ini…?" Aomine terhenyak sejenak. Ia merasa familiar dengan surat itu. Rasanya … itu surat yang ia berikan empat tahun yang lalu, 'kan?

"Hei, Daiki_-cchi_. Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Cepat pindahkan isi lemarinya-_ssu yo_~" Kise mulai sebal karena menganggap Aomine menghindar dari tugasnya, kemudian menghampiri pasangannya tersebut.

"Kise—ini surat dariku, 'kan?" Aomine memperlihatkan surat yang dipegangnya. "Kenapa masih kau simpan begini? Belum kau buka pula."

"Oh? Iya." Kise merebut surat tersebut dari tangan Aomine. "Biarkan begini saja."

"Kenapa? Itu kan sudah kadaluarsa? Aku saja sudah lupa menulis apa padamu."

"Eeehhh?_ Hidoi_! Apapun dari Daiki-_cchi_ tidak akan pernah _expired-ssu yo_!"

"Lagipula, kenapa tidak kau buka, sih?"

"Karena, mungkin tidak ada gunanya. 'Toh aku sudah mendengar pengakuan Daiki-_cchi_ langsung dari Daiki-_cchi _sendiri~"

"Kalau begitu, buang saja, Kise."

"Tidak. Tidak akan. Biarkan ini jadi kenang-kenangan akan peristiwa itu-_ssu yo_." Kise menarik ujung bibirnya. "Lagipula, surat ini lah yang mungkin telah membuat kita menjadi sepasang suami-suami seperti ini-_ssu ne_?"

"Hahh … Apa katamu lah, Ryouta."

Senyum bahagia terkembang di wajah Kise. Ia bersyukur. Setelah jalan hidup panjang yang ia tempuh, setidaknya, ia cukup bahagia untuk hari ini—dan semoga esok hari….

.

.

.

**("'Maaf. Sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu. Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?' –Aomine.")**

Yah … kalau kau ingat, mungkin kau akan lebih memilih keadaan yang seperti sekarang—bukan begitu, Aomine?

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's note #2 :**

Thanks for** Rein Yuujiro **for my inspiration (about the letter)! :heartplz:**  
**Thanks for** Shicchi Kurokocchi**,** FairyLucyka**, **Shaacchi**,** Lylia00**,** Kak Kea**,and **you** who (silently)read and support this! :heartplz:

Review for the last? (of this fic, sure)

Doumo,

Shiki


End file.
